The present invention relates generally to a Unique Neural Network Signal Processor/Analyzer (UNSPA), and more particularly to a Processor/Analyzer which will allow real-time analysis of analog signals.
Currently, real-time analysis can be accomplished via analog-to-digital converters with digital circuity, then reconstructed by digital-to-analog converters. This method results in quantization errors, degradation of signal and long processing delays. Even if artificial neural networks (henceforth neural nets) are used for analysis, the signal must first be put though an A/D converter (digitized), and then the digital word is analyzed via a microprocessor neural net system (usually a software program in a computer). This method also suffers quantization errors, and requires a large computer system for the neural net.
The following U.S. patents relating to neural networks are of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,351--Simar PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,095--Peterson et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,617--Hammerstrom et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,216--Kuperstein PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,750--Zimmerman et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,001--Sacks et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,390--Konig
The patent to Peterson discloses the known usage of artificial neural networks but lacks any discussion of acoustic charge transport. The patent to Hammerstrom et al discloses neural-model computation system with multi-directionally overlapping broadcast. The patent to Kuperstein discloses a neural system for adaptive sensor-motor coordination of multijoint robots for single postures. The patent to Simar discloses backward pass learning methods for feedforward neural type devices and network architectures for these methods.
The following United States patents relating to Acoustic Charge Transport (ACT) are of interest:
The patent to Sacks et al discloses a novel heterojunction acoustic charge transport device which includes a modulation doped field effect transistor (MODFET) on the same substrate. The device may be comprised of GaAs and AlGaAs which is both piezoelectric and semiconducting. The patents to Zimmerman et al and Konig show ACT devices with taps.